


missed you, daddy

by newt_scamander



Series: Playing With Daddy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gen, M/M, NO UNDERAGE CHARACTERS, ageplay kink, little regulus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus misses his daddy when he's gone, but behaves for him. And gets rewarded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	missed you, daddy

Bartemius Crouch Junior Apparated precisely on the welcome mat after what felt like a long day away, sighing with relief. He deposited his groceries on the butcher block and slid his satchel onto the marble top. “Baby, come see me.” 

There was a gasp, some scuffling and a snap and then footsteps. They got closer and closer until there he was. 

Regulus Black had embraced the culture quite liberally, certainly playing into the ‘spoiled little prince(ss)’ aspect, and it was so reflected. Never had he been so happy, not even at Hogwarts. And he frequently reminded Barty, but his enthusiasm at Barty’s coming home was scarcely matched. 

“Daddy!” Regulus beamed, hurrying into his arms. “Daddy, daddy, you’re home. Missed you so much. My Daddy.” 

“I missed you too, baby boy. Very much.” Barty promised, kissing his head. 

“Why did you go for so long?” Regulus pouted, stepping away some but quickly wrapping himself back in Barty’s comforting scent. 

“I had to go all over town to find the things you needed, remember my sweet boy? I didn’t mean to be gone too terribly long though.” 

“Oh- I forgot.” Regulus flushed darkly. 

“It’s all okay, little one. Come sit with me- oh, do you need a change?” He asked, reaching around to check the back of the diaper taped around Regulus’ waist. 

“No, Daddy. I was a big boy today.” Regulus said proudly. 

“Oh, my big boy are you?” 

“No, Daddy’s baby.” Regulus said seriously. 

“That’s right.” Barty smiled, wrapping him in his arms again. “I love you.” 

“I love you, Daddy. I love you so much. I want to sit in your lap, Daddy, I love sitting in your lap.” Regulus begged. 

“Come on then.” Barty nodded. 

“No! Carry me, Daddy. I’m so tired.” Regulus went boneless, causing Barty to scramble to scoop him up before he hit the ground.   
“You know, poppet, one day you’ll do that and Daddy won’t catch you. You’ll bust your little bottom and then you’ll be sad, won’t you.” 

“No, Daddy. You’ll always catch me.” Regulus promised, rubbing his chest. 

“If you say so, baby. Why’re you so tired then?” 

“M’not. I just want you to hold me.” Regulus admitted and tucked his head against Barty’s neck. 

“You should’ve just told Daddy. I love holding you.” Barty carried him into the living room and moved the stuffies aside, just enough to make a place to sit. “Did you get all your friends out?” 

“Mhm. We were coloring and having a picnic and thinking about Daddy. They missed you too.” Regulus explained, reaching to pick up his most favorite. He nestled the sloth between the two of them and cuddled close to Barty again. “Especially him.” 

“I missed you baby. And your sloth.” 

Regulus nodded happily, closing his eyes and nuzzling close. He let Barty comb his fingers through his hair and he dozed off. 

A little while later though he opened his eyes. “Daddy- need you.” He whispered. 

“Need me?” Barty smiled. “What do you need baby?” 

“You- need you in me.” Regulus admitted. 

Barty smiled and untaped the diaper, leaving Regulus almost naked in his lap. He rubbed against barty’s leg desperately, his cock leaking. 

“Hurry, hurry Daddy. I need you so bad.” Regulus begged, reaching back to play with the plug.

“I know baby, let me help.” He reached back and lightly swatted at his hands, pulling the plug free. “Such a good boy for wearing that all day.” 

“And no touching.” Regulus whispered, bouncing in his lap. 

“And no touching, that’s my good boy.” Barty used one hand to open him up some, the other flying to his fly. He got his cock out eagerly. “Come here babydoll, let Daddy make you feel good.”

Regulus scrambled forwards, sliding onto his cock with a moan. “Feels so good, Daddy.” 

“Yeah? Where does it feel good baby, here?” He asked, stroking his cock. 

“Yes. Yes Daddy.” Regulus whimpered. “And in my tummy.” He added, bouncing desperately. 

“Yeah? Like having Daddy inside?” 

“Best. Best- oh daddy. Daddy please.” 

Barty smirked, jerking him off eagerly. “Wanna come baby?” 

“Please. Please, I'm your good boy. Let me come, daddy.” Regulus whined, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“You wanna come for Daddy? Show me babyboy.” He whispered, biting his earlobe. 

Regulus gasped. “Daddy!” 

He came messily, all over his t-shirt and Barty’s button down. 

Barty smiled, continuing to roll his hips up slowly. “Feel good baby? 

“So good.” Regulus whimpered, slumped over on his chest. “Please.” 

Barty reached his release after a moment, earning a shiver from Regulus. 

“How's that?” He asked, vanishing the mess and collecting his boy in his lap. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yes, little one?” 

“I want a Popsicle.” Regulus whispered, cuddling his sloth. “Please.” 

“Anything for you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, for my muse and the light of my life.


End file.
